


Можно ненавидеть

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Love/Hate, Medical Conditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: Легато разговаривает с Вэшем
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664
Kudos: 2





	Можно ненавидеть

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: помните, как Легато постоянно говорил, обращаясь к Вэшу вслух? Ну и вот.  
> Предупреждения: тревожные мотивы, неподробные описания тяжелого медицинского состояния, измененного сознания и мелких травм

…это происходит, потому что не может не произойти.  
Чтобы выжить — пока нужно, — Легато должен чувствовать боль, только она совершенно невыносима и не до конца глушится сложным комплексом тщательно подобранных наркотиков — просто превращается в тупое ноющее ощущение, пульсирующее в сердцевине костей.  
Но боль — всего лишь боль.  
У наркотиков есть побочные эффекты.  
Он почти разучился удивляться — и лишь поэтому не удивляется, очнувшись в один из дней и обнаружив рядом Вэша Паникера. Паникер сидит напротив медицинского саркофага на складном стуле из натянутой на металлический каркас камуфляжной ткани, держит на коленях черную кошку, улыбается.  
И принес он с собой запах горячего пустынного ветра, сыплющего песком.  
— Эта земля полна миром и любовью, — говорит Вэш, гладя кошку.  
Удавкой наброшенные нити проходят насквозь, не встречая сопротивления, и падают на пол с тонким звоном, но все-таки заставляют Паникера исчезнуть: вместе с кошкой, идиотским стулом и песком на плаще. Будь он настоящим — подавился бы этими словами вперемешку с собственной кровью.  
Руки у Легато судорожно подергиваются, из горла вырывается хрип.  
Он давно забыл, что это такое, как это ощущается — потерять контроль над собственным телом, способность им управлять.  
— Надо же, живой! — восхищается Элендира, склонившись над ним, с нажимом проводит пальцами по скуле, почти царапая ногтями. — Еще что-нибудь скажи.  
Он стискивает зубы и смотрит ей в глаза. Элендира первой отводит взгляд, фыркнув почти по-кошачьи, но это не его победа — это очередное его поражение, потому что она не сражается с ним всерьез.  
Она уходит издевательски тихо — даже дверь прикрывает за собой так, чтобы замок не щелкнул.  
Легато требует снизить дозу обезболивающих до минимума и в первую же ночь понимает, что если бы сумел поднять руки — сгрыз бы их до костей.  
А утром, кое-как разогнав черноту перед глазами, он видит Вэша Паникера, прислонившегося к косяку и скрестившего руки на груди. На щеке у него широкая полоса ожога — воспаленная вздутая кожа, и полы плаща прожжены насквозь в нескольких местах.  
От обугленных краев ткани пахнет дымом.  
— Это же просто, — сообщает он.  
Просто — что?  
— Ты будешь страдать, — сулит ему Легато, но удержать с помощью нитей — не пробует.  
Обезболивающие возвращаются.  
Вэшу Паникеру — не настоящему, конечно — все равно.  
Легато постепенно привыкает — это почти как сны. Обычные излишки психической энергии, сброшенные бессознательно. Он даже находит странное удовольствие в том, чтобы вслух обещать Паникеру все муки ада на земле: еще никогда между его желанием причинить боль и исполнением этого желания не проходило столько времени.  
Неделя. Две недели. Месяц. Полгода. Год.  
— Нет его, — пожимает плечами Зази Зверь, вернувшийся последним и где-то потерявший Капеллу. — Нигде нет. Жалко.  
Легато прикусывает губу, давит, проверяя чувствительность; ничего, ни боли, ни сопротивления плоти — но во рту вдруг становится солоно: должно быть, тонкая пересохшая кожица лопнула и разошлась.  
— Пусть Ган-хо Ганс продолжают поиски, — облизнув губы, приказывает он.  
Зази щурится и искоса разглядывает Легато — так пристально, будто собирается подсадить ему в ухо какую-то из своих особей.  
Легато чуть поворачивает голову: рискни.  
— Так я пойду, ага? — Зази переступает — отвратительно легконогий и свободный в движениях. Не дождавшись разрешения, отбегает к выходу — и высокую дверь забывает закрыть, широкий проем, выводящий на галерею, наполняется белым, белым светом едва качнувшихся к закату солнц.  
В этом свете мелькает знакомый красный.  
Легато больше не позволяет ему нести чушь — теперь он обычно заговаривает первым, как только в поле зрения появляется кроваво-яркое пятно плаща.  
— Ты умрёшь, Вэш Паникер, — произносит Легато, не моргая, хотя и глядит прямо в свет и чувствует, как сужаются зрачки, сжимаются в точку. Почти больно. — А перед смертью пожалеешь, что жил на этой земле.  
Паникер смотрит на него печально — только у него есть право так смотреть. Буквально мгновение — потом он наклоняет голову и растворяется в солнечном сиянии, оставив Легато саднящее ощущение под веками и слезящиеся глаза.  
Он никогда не отвечает — это не безумие.  
Еще нет.  
Что бы ни говорили вокруг.  
И Легато не обменял бы эти галлюцинации ни на какие другие — даже на образ господина Найвза.  
С Вэшем Паникером просто.  
Его можно ненавидеть.


End file.
